Ichigo O kashii
by Dora J-Bourne
Summary: Por quanto tempo ele vai continuar a chamar ela somente de filha?
1. Chapter 1

**Ichigo O-kashii**

A academia particular de Ouran é definida por... um, famílias de prestígio e dois, riqueza. Pessoas prósperas as quais possuem muito tempo livre...Portanto, O clube Anfitrião de Ouran é o local onde...estes garotos belíssimos, que possuem tempo livre...dão hospitalidade à amáveis senhoritas que também possuem tempo livre...e faturam com isso.

É uma chique e única brincadeira, nessa escola bastante rica.

- Bem Vindo! – a voz de seis anfitriões ecoou pela terceira sala de música, seguida de uma voz esganada de um jeito catastrófico

Os pomposos trajes de membros da realeza davam um destaque especial à sala, que no momento estava vazia, os anfitriões não tinham tempo para coisa alguma, já que estavam envolvidos num problema significativamente importante.

- Ainda não está bom – murmurou Kyoya anotando alguma coisa no seu caderno – Acho que Tamaki deve se ausentar, afinal, sem voz ele não tem nenhuma utilidade.

Tamaki Suou pulava e tentava se esganar em busca da voz perdida, não estava com a mínima vontade de se ausentar estando tão perto do aniversário da sua ilustre filha.

- Mas...como o Host Club vai suportar isso? – perguntou Haruhi descendo de um degrau, que estava usando para chegar um pouco mais perto da altura dos outros membros.- Tamaki-senpai não é designado por 70 das clientes?

- Tama-chan está sem poder falar? – perguntou Honey-kun com uma feição triste – Pobre Tama-chan...Ah, se Tama-chan quiser eu empresto meu coelhinho!

Tamaki negou com um aceno, as lágrimas fake desciam de sua face e ele mexia os lábios tentando falhamente falar alguma coisa.

- Tama-chan? Eu não estou entendendo.- murmurou o loirinho com uma voz chorosa, apertando com força o coelho – Tama-chan quer um bloco? E uma caneta?

em mais ou menos dois segundos e meio ,Takashi estava lá com um bloquinho em formato de coelho e um crayon vermelho, Tamaki começou à escrever milhares de coisas freneticamente, enquanto todos os outros membros olhavam-no curiosos.

"_Não podem me tirar do Clube de Anfitriões, sem meu brilho este lugar entrará em decadência, e como vou ser um bom pai? E Haruhi? E os Gêmeos, alguém precisa controlá-los...Mamãe, não deixe que façam issso comigo!_"

Haruhi deu uma mirada cética para o loiro, que se comprimiu num canto se debulhando em milhares de lágrimas fake.

- Podem levá-lo – murmurou Kyoya desinteressado –

E do nada um monte de homens armados arrastaram Tamaki Suou para fora da terceira sala de música, falando nisso ,Tamaki Suou poderia ser apresentado como um delírio transcrevendo exatamente o significado:

Desvio mórbido da razão contra o qual não valem a experiência nem a argumentação lógica e em virtude do qual o indivíduo se afasta cada vez mais da realidade

Exatamente, isso é Tamaki Suou

**Ichigo O-kashii**

- Bem Vindo – Novamente foi ouvida a expressão em coro, dessa vez mais claramente

Haruhi Suspirou, mais um dia começando...dessa vez sem a presença do sumptuoso 'Rei', o que para ela significava trabalho dobrado.

- Fujioka-kun! – gritou uma senhorita sorridente – como vai?

- Ahn...Muito bem – murmurou Haruhi sorrindo ternamente – Agora eu estou ocupada, tenho que levar o chá para Kyoya-senpai, depois...

- Ocupada? – perguntou a moça sem entender direito porquê Fujioka–**kun **tinha se auto-denomidado no feminino

- Sim,eu...aahnn – ao perceber o que tinha dito, ficou pensando em como corrigir o erro...sua face tomou a coloração avermelhada que fez as garotas esquecerem de que falavam e simplesmente suspirar e dar pulinhos de alegria –

- Foi quase – falaram os gêmeos em coro, rindo da cara vermelha da amiga, que estava particularmente fofa.

- Mas se quiser... – falou Kaoru Maldosamente - ...podemos falar para as moças que visitam o nosso clube, que você é homo.

Haruhi suspirou e voltou as tarefas normais, pegou uma bandeja na mesa e foi servir algumas outras senhoritas...andava com a cabeça em outros lugares, os passos eram leves e devagares fazendo com que ela demorasse o dobro do tempo para chegar nos lugares.

- Haruhi-kun está distraído hoje não? – reparou uma moça de feições doces e cabelos dourados presos numa trança giganteca (Rapunzel?) - Ele me trouxe o chá errado pela segunda vez –

- Será que isso tem algo a ver com o fato de Tamaki-kun tem sumido? – perguntou outra menina curiosamente.

As moças cochicharam sobre Haruhi e Tamaki por quase todo o tempo que o Clube ficara aberto. A maioria das senhoritas não estavam sendo atendidas.

- Isso virou um _point _de conversas? – perguntou Haruhi olhando para os gêmeos que também estavam estranhando que as garotas não designassem nenhum deles e mesmo assim continuassem no local

- Estranho, Daqui a pouco vamos virar somente garçons – murmurou Hikaru com uma voz levemente deprimida – com aqueles uniformes estranhos.

- Até que não é uma má idéia – disse Kyoya anotando tudo no caderninho dele – Hn, Haruhi, é melhor você não ficar aí parada se quiser quitar sua dívida.

'_ricos malditos'_

- Kyo-chan, Kyo-chan...eu não quero usar uma roupa de garçom – resmungou Honey choroso – Takashi também não quer...nem meu coelhinho, Nyaaaa

'_Aqui fica tão diferente sem Tamaki-senpai..._' pensou Haruhi

- Haruhi, você foi designada...– falou Kyoya levando a _cross-dresser_ até duas moças que a aguardavam com uma cara nada amigável.

- Ah, Boa Tarde... – murmurou Haruhi nervosamente – Em que posso serví-las?

- Em que pode nos servir? – perguntou a moça mais nova, que tinha cabelos aloirados e olhos cor-de-âmbar – pode nos servir se afastando do nosso irmão.

**Ichigo O-kashii**

Haruhi ainda estava confusa sobre a conversa que tivera com as duas moças, elas lhe falaram para se afastar de Tamaki, por quê? Ela nunca se aproximara de Tamaki pra falar a verdade. Não que quisesse...

- Haruhiiiiiiii! – a voz do 'Rei' irritante tinha voltado, infelizmente e com isso todo o bom humor se reinstalara na terceira sala de música – Que saudadeeeee! Aqueles gêmeos inescrupulosos fizeram algo com você?

- Chefe...estamos aqui – murmuraram os gêmeos

Ele estava a abraçando com tanta força, ela estava completamente espremida contra o abdômen dele, ele rodopiava com ela pela sala...folhas de cerejeira caíam do teto misteriosamente

'_que raios?_'

Tamaki estava particularmente alegre naquele dia, parecia que ele tinha estado rodando abraçado à ela por uma eternidade, a fragrância antes insuportável agora faziam todos entrarem em clima de primavera.

- Ta-Tamaki-senpai, me solte por favor... – falva Haruhi quase sendo sufocada pelo 'Pai'

Ele também estava muito carinhoso, ultimamente...

**Ichigo O-kashii**

Bem...esse é o prólogo...deêm suas opiniões xD

Kissu...N-san


	2. Chapter 2

**Ichigo O-kashii**

Haruhi Fujioka andava pelos corredores da escola, carregando um conjunto de peças de chá... ultimamente tinha pensado bastante sobre o que aquelas duas garotas tinham lhe falado

Fazia sentido...estava sempre tão perto do senpai, se as garotas da escola soubessem que estava sendo uma _cross-dresser _estaria perdida...não só por ser do clube de anfitriões sendo uma 'senhorita' mas por ter essa relação de longo prazo com Tamaki-senpai.

Algo que ela não entendia, pois não tinha nada a ver, podia estar sempre perto dele. Mas eles não passavam de companheiros de trabalho. Literalmente

Não que quizesse algo a mais dele, Mas ultimamente pensar sobre aquelas garotas a deixava um pouco irritada...podia ele ser 'incestuoso' ? Será que ele tinha uma realação amorosa com as irmãs?

Pensar nisso dava calafrios na jovem bolsista...ou 'aluna especial', que seja

**Ichigo O-kashii**

A academia particular de Ouran é definida por... um, famílias de prestígio e dois, riqueza. Pessoas prósperas as quais possuem muito tempo livre...Portanto, O clube Anfitrião de Ouran é o local onde...estes garotos belíssimos, que possuem tempo livre...dão hospitalidade à amáveis senhoritas que também possuem tempo livre...e faturam com isso.

É uma chique e única brincadeira, nessa escola bastante rica.

- Bem Vindo! –

( Não..Nãão...Rebobina tudo)

A Terceira Sala de música estava um caos, bolas verdes,roxas,cor-de-rosa e etc... voavam para todos os cantos...enfeites e mais enfeites jogados no chão, confete esparramado. E o pior era que os membros do famoso Clube Anfitriãos estavam soterrados naquele monte de coisas.

- Kyoya-senpai eu trouxe o...Wah!? – Esse foi o grito de terror de Haruhi Fujioka ao entrar na sala completamente bagunçada, poderiam dar um tempo, afinal. Ela avisara que não tinha nada pra comemorar e eles não pecisavam se incomodar com o aniversário dela.

- Haruhiiii! – urrou o 'Rei' saindo misteriosamente de uma pilha de confetes, ele pulou para abraçar a 'Filha' que estava em estado de choque. – Parabéns!

- Feliz aniversário – falaram os gêmeos com chapéus pontudos segurando juntos um bolo de três pomposos andares –

- Haru-chan! Ê (\o/) parabéns! – gritou Honey-senpai com sua voz completamente apropriada para um garoto veterano, Mori-senpai também murmurou alguma coisa que Haruhi não pode ouvir pois tinha um loiro irritante agarrado nela e gritando um monte de coisas sem sentido.

'_Você é como uma flor desabrochando...agora poderemos vê-la numa roupa feminina...seu Pai vai comemorar com você nesse dia tão especial...Você vai ficar tão fofa._'

- Senpai, Me Solte – falou Haruhi séria o que fez com que Tamaki também voltasse ao normal (normal?...Ou quase) – Quando eu disse que não precisava é porquê realmente...NÃO precisava

- Mas...Haruhi... – disse Tamaki com a voz chorosa - é o mínimo que eu posso fazer para...

- Pare de ser tão infantil, Eu NÃO quero! – gritou ela já irritada...como ia se afastar de Tamaki Suou assim? – Pare de bancar meu pai!.

Tamaki deu meia volta, realmente ofendido.

Foi como se um vento congelante passasse pela sala, dando arrepios em todos que estavam lá presentes. Haruhi tentou espantar a culpa lembrando do que as irmãs dele estavam lhe falando.

- Acho que o nosso Senhor está mesmo Ofendido – falou Kaoru olhando para o Irmão, esperando qualquer tipo de resposta que encorajasse Haruhi à pedir desculpas. Tamaki era espalhafatoso e grudento mas via-se que Haruhi era realmente importante para ele, apesar de ele ficar dando mole para todas as garotas que lá apareciam.

- É mesmo... Ele estava tão feliz - Disse Hikaru lançando olhares significativos para Kaoru -

- Isso não vai funcionar comigo. -

Gotas saltaram no rosto dos gêmeos que se olharam com uma expressão de 'Nós tentamos'

Haruhi saiu da Terceira sala de música pensativa e mesmo que não quisesse admitir...com peso na consciência

- Como ela acha que vai quitar a dívida dela? - perguntou Kyoya para o nada - Entrando e saindo assim?

**Ichigo O-kashii**

Tamaki Suou estava encostado numa pilastra dos corredores externos da escola, pensando sobre o que Haruhi tinha lhe dito, estava mesmo sendo assim? Tão infantil? O que ela queria? Que ele a ignorasse...que..hum..

(Pessoas que estão lendo...vai ser difícil acompanhar a linha de raciocínio do Tamaki, afinal a linha de raciocínio é DO TAMAKI SUOU)

_Será que ela queria que ele a ignorasse, para...para...hum...para que ela pudesse perceber que ele fazia falta, e que..que...hãa...que ela não poderia viver sem ele e ...eh...hã...que ele era uma boa pessoa q que ela pudesse...ah..pensar dói...hum...que ela percebesse que ele era acima de tudo um ÓTIMO pai. Isso, plano perfeito, good, good, Very good!_

( Acho que entenderam o que eu disse sobre entender o raciocínio dele)

Ele se levantou num pulo e saiu saltitando com um sorriso radiante na face, no meio do caminho encontrou com Haruhi, que andava com um walkmam retrô na mão, ela olhou-o e já esperou um abraço forte então ficou parada e afastou o walkman de perto dele. Ele a olhou como se olha um rato morto no chão levantou a cabeça e voltou a andar.

_Foi difícil, mas eu CONSEGUIII! _

Era esse o pensamento do jovem loiro que voltou a saltitar, quando ele não sabia com que cara Haruhi olhava para o nada, o walkman chegou a cair no brilhante piso.

_O quê foi isso?_

Foi a única coisa que Haruhi pode pensar antes de tocar o maldito sinal, o que significava que ela precisava de toda a velocidade do mundo para subir três andares num pulo.Ela não fez isso, mas foram impressionantes os passos elefantônicos que ela deu. Conseguiu subir três lances de escada com mais ou menos 4 passos

- Haruhi, Está atrasada - falaram os gêmeos em uníssono, esperando uma resposta realmente desanimadora

- É, eu sei - A resposta não foi desanimadora, mas fez os gêmeos recuarem um passo.

- Haru-chan, você quer Bolo? quer um Pirulito? - perguntou Honey animado, dando pulinhos alegres, Haruhi Ignorou-o fazendo com que lágrimas fossem aos olhos do pequeno veterano.

Ela se dirigiu à cadeira onde estava o senpai, junto com uma senhorita morena que olhou-a como se fosse o ser mais insignificante do mundo.

- O quê foi? Fujioka-san? - perguntou o senpai

Haruhi por pouco não caiu para trás.

Que tipo de reação era aquela???

**Ichigo O-kashii**

_Desculpem-me pelo capítulo mínimo, estou bem estressada com as provas finais...então não se preocupem se a qualidade da fanfiction tiver caído muito..._

Muito Obrigado:

**NaNe**

**Christopher Ino-baka**

** Kika-chan **

**Itako Anna chan**

**TazChan**


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, Como Sara B citou esplendidamente. Eu levei três mil anos pra voltar... Exatamente como uma Múmia. Sinto MUITÍSSIMO!

**Ichigo O-kashii (ESTÁ DE VOLTA!)**

Era Absoluta e completamente impossível, IMPOSSÍVEL! Tamaki Suou ignorando Haruhi? Isso definitivamente não parecia mais a Terceira Sala de Música.

Tamaki conversava com as damas, achando estar envolto em sua máscara de indiferença, quando na verdade. A cada segundo, Olhava para a _cross-dresser_ que conversava com três garotas animadamente. Isso, de algum jeito. Fazia com que o Loiro quisesse jogar algo em alguém.

Ela tomava um chá, e ria com as outras garotas, outras garotas como ela. Ela ria de um jeito, tão, tão contagiante... Que ele mesmo estava sorrindo enquanto olhava para ela. E notando como o cabelo castanho dela já tinha crescido e...

_Droga, ela está olhando para cá!_

Ele pôde sentir um calafrio passar por todo seu corpo, e desviou o olhar. Envergonhado, tornando a olhar para duas garotas que estavam na sua frente.

- Tudo Bem, Tamaki-kun? – perguntou a menina da direita – Você está vermelho... Ahn, Não que não fique bem assim!

- É Tamaki-kun está ótimo! – Falou a outra

Ele sorriu, mesmo que só por fora... Sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele.

_**Ele estava apaixonado.**_

**Ichigo O-kashii**

Haruhi tinha ficado na Terceira sala de música até mais tarde, era a vez dela de organizar as coisas para o dia seguinte. Isso acontecia muito raramente, já que ela mesma tinha declarado que não gostava de organizar nada, e que era péssima nisso.

É claro que por intervenção de Tamaki, ficara estabelecido que um dia por mês ela faria isso...

- Tamaki – suspirou, sem notar como isso tinha soado como um sussuro extremamente apaixonado

Ela estava arrumando as caixas que estavam no chão, na sala das fantasias. Quando sem querer, tropeçou em uma das caixas de papelão. Caindo exatamente em cima da montanha de plumas, fazendo com que penas amarelas e fofas voassem por toda a sala.

- Mas que droga – reclamou ela, levantando e massageando o joelho dolorido – O quê esta caixa está fazendo aqui?

E, sem conter a curiosidade. Ela pegou a caixa e a levou com ela para a sala para dar uma olhada. Claro que se eu dissesse que estava escrito em Kanji com Pilot preto o nome Tamaki Suou, isso não mostraria a vocês de onde a curiosidade dela surgiu

Ela sentou em um dos sofás vinho, e botou a caixa em cima da mesa, com uma tesoura ( E com muito cuidado, por quê a tesoura tinha lâmina afiada u.ú) cortou os adesivos da caixa e a virou-a na mesa de forma nada delicada.

Fotos, cartas, papéis e uma carteira de identidade. Coisas de Tamaki.

Haruhi olhou cada uma delas, observando como loiro, misteriosamente, sempre saia bem nas fotos. E sempre com aquele mesmo sorriso...

Ela pegou a identidade dele, vendo que até na carteira de identidade ele tinha saído bem...

Ela já sabia de tudo que estava escrito ali.

_Nome: Tamaki Suou, Olhos: Roxos, Cabelos: Loiros, Data de Nascimento: 8 de Abril ,Signo: Áries, Tipo Sanguíneo: A , Nacionalidade: Meio-Japonês, Meio-Francês, Familiares: Pai e Mãe, Altura: 1,83 cm... _

Calma aí!

_Meio-Francês, __**Familiares: **__**Pai e Mãe**__, Altura: 1,83 cm... _

Nada de Irmãs... Então, quem eram aqu---???

- É muito feio mecher nas coisas dos outros, sabia? –

**Ichigo O-kashii**

_Muito Obrigado a Todos que esperaram pela continuação._

_Sinto muito pelo tamanho, mas foi o quê eu consegui fazer, e eu precisava postar hoje._

_**Obrigado MESMO!**_

_King at heart – Tamaki Suou fanlisting__ – _**Dados.**

_Reviews: _**Anjo Setsuna, Sara B, YumeSangai,Nadeshico, Eu **(?)**, Neko-chan, sadako-chan, Ayame Seydoraka, Fabi-chan, Meygan Kaname, Analu-san, Rachel, Yukki.Aki, ****Yami Umi, Sango-Web, Hikary-Plus, Hikari, K. K. Lele, NaNe, Christopher Ino, Kika-chan , Itakochan8D e Paru Mii**

_Sem vocês eu não seria NADA._


	4. Chapter 4

_Capas novas para Ichigo. Espero que gostem delas. Eu que fiz #feliz#_

**Ichigo O-kashii**

**- É muito feio mecher nas coisas dos outros, sabia? –**

A voz fria pareceu bailar pela Terceira sala de música, ecoando em toda a sua extensão. E se fosse possível, assustando ainda mais a garota, que encarava o dono daquela voz.

Kyouya Ootori, olhava-a com aqueles olhos negros incompreensíveis, numa pose altamente superior a dela, ajoelhada no chão segurando a caixa de Tamaki,com metade de seu conteúdo jogada no chão.

- Sabia? – Repetiu ele olhando nos olhos da garota, que mostravam um misto de medo, vergonha e surpresa. – Haruhi?

- Ah, s-sim – gaguejou ela nervosamente, abrindo um sorriso plástico – Eu só, só estava guardando as coisas dele. É –

Assustando um pouco a garota, Kyouya sorriu de um jeito tão falso quanto o que ela tinha acabado de fingir ter feito. Mas ela não ligou muito para isso, só o fato do garoto não ter começado um interrogatório ou algo do tipo já a deixava muito mais tranqüila.

Ele balançou o pulso, para as mangas de sua camisa de manga comprida deixarem-no ver o relógio.

- Nove e meia da noite, não?... Parece tarde... Você não tinha que chegar em casa as oito, ou nove, sei lá... – falou ele levantando o dedo indicador para ajeitar os óculos em seu nariz - Pode ir, eu fecho a sala.

A Garota se sobressaltou ao ouvir que horas eram...

_Papai vai me matar! É melhor eu correr logo..._

- Muito obrigada Kyouya-senpai, Então, bem, vou indo... – falou ela, já ansiosa para deixar a sala –

Agarrou sua bolsa, e bateu com força a porta da terceira sala de música, deixando o moreno sozinho na sala...

- Ahhhn... – exclamou Kyoya de uma forma divertida, pegando um bloco e uma caneta em seu bolso –

_Às vezes alguém tem que dar um empurrãozinho, não?_

**Ichigo O-kashii**

_Tamaki's way to wake up._

O pequeno relógio prateado marcava o meio dia... Era mais do que tarde para um certo loiro se levantar, mas por algum motivo desconhecido, ele continuava no meio das cobertas creme, de um modo que não lembrava nada um cara cheio da grana.

- Tamaki-bocchama – falou a empregada batendo na sua porta – posso entrar?

O loiro bufou, e enfiou a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro, tentando evitar qualquer ruído que viesse de fora do quarto, Para quê a mulher perguntava, se ela sempre entrava de qualquer jeito?

- O quê você ainda faz nessa cama, Tamaki-bocchama? – perguntou ela puxando as cobertas para poder dobrá-las, e, se a carapuça servisse, acordar o garoto, Golpe baixo, sim, mas necessário –

Alguns minutos depois dela ter retirado o cobertor, viu o garoto se levantar com uma cara realmente amedrontadora, seus cabelos loiros apontando para todos os lados, e em suas feições, uma prova explícita de que ele _realmente _não era uma pessoa muito matinal.

Entrou no banheiro, e ligou as torneiras de água quente. Para deixá-las esquentarem enquanto procurava um roupão e uma toalha.

- Aaaah, senti saudades de você, água. – gemeu ele entrando na banheira com um sorriso genuíno –

Depois de brincar por minutos a fio naquela água, mergulhando, passando shampoo, brincando , fazendo espuma, passando shampoo, brincando com os patos de borracha, passando shampoo, e, finalmente, passando condicionador, Pôde sentir os dedos das mãos enrugarem, e notou que realmente já era hora de deixar sua querida água.

Pegou o roupão branco e o vestiu, saindo pela casa praticamente do jeito que veio ao mundo.

**Ichigo O-kashii**

_Haruhi's way to wake up_

O Barulhinho de marcha nupcial tirou a morena de seus sonhos. De um jeito não muito delicado. Ela bufou, estava enjoada dessa música para despertar.

Sentou-se sobre a cama, esfregando os olhos para poder enxergar melhor o quarto, fez seus alongamentos diários, pegou uma toalha e foi até o chuveiro. Depois de constatar que tinha esquecido de ligar o gás. A garota novamente deixou um suspiro irritado escapar, e resolveu tomar seu banho frio mesmo. Entrou no box e contou em pensamento até três...

_Um, dois, Três..._

Entrou, mas se arrependeu em seguida. A água estava anormalmente fria, quase congelante. E foi um martírio tomar banho daquele jeito.

- Que sorte... – suspirou ela –

Seus cabelos, que eram curtos, levavam muito menos tempo para lavar e passar shampoo, então ela saiu do banho o mais rápido possível e agarrou uma roupa qualquer , amarrando um avental por cima.

Saiu do quarto, Deu bom dia para sua mãe na sala, atravessou o pequeno corredor, até o quarto de seu pai.

Ele ainda estava dormindo, todo esparramado na cama e com a barriga aparecendo, se é que querem saber. Haruhi sorriu e puxou seu cobertor para cobri-lo mais.

_Fazer o café, Arrumar as roupas do pai, passear com o cachorro da vizinha, fazer o almoço...humm..._

_Ao que tudo indicava, Ela teria um dia cheio._

**Ichigo O-kashii**

_Argh! Eu nunca cumpro minhas promessas._

_Mas juro que vou tentar fazer um capítulo maior._

_Fico TÃÃÃO ansiosa pra postar!!!!!! Próximo capítulo: __**Um Encontro Casual**_

_**Obrigada!**_

_**Celas – The diva son **__e __**Anjo Setsuna**_

_**As outras pessoas que comentaram no capítulo três já tiveram seu nome posto nele.**_

_Continuo não sendo NADA sem vocês._


End file.
